As of today, virtual worlds such as Second Life are generally not integrated with respect to identity management and notification/content exchange with social collaboration platforms such as Lotus Quickr, MySpace, developer forums, etc. As a result, while an individual is using an avatar in a virtual world, the person is not able to bi-directionally interact with a social collaboration platform outside the virtual world since trusted identities do not exist across these systems.